Ryan
Ryan is an Archer in Fire Emblem: Blades for Vorgandal. He is close friends with Michael and Jacob. Ryan trained in archery from childhood, and now uses such skills for hunting or for stopping the occasional thief. Ryan yearns for the opportunity to put his archery skills to use for a greater cause, and he gets just that when he embarks on a mission to rescue Princess Ellis of Dresmund. Ryan is an excellent tracker in addition to being an archer, and uses these skills to help the rescue party locate the whereabouts of the princess and her captors. Ryan is very competitive with his peers, particularly other archers, and when Gabriel joins their team Ryan is unable to help himself to the challenge of besting Gabriel at archery. In Game Base Stats Aff = Thunder Level = 2 HP = 21 Str = 7 Skl = 10 Spd = 3 Lck = 4 Def = 6 Res = 5 Con = 5 Move = 5 Weapon = Bow- D Item = Iron Bow Growth Rates HP = 50% Str = 45% Skl = 60% Spd = 15% Lck = 20% Def = 35% Res = 55% Supports Michael Gabriel Jacob Trevor Overall Ryan is the first Archer in the party in Blades for Vorgandal. Ryan is, surprisingly enough, a solid Archer compared to most early-game archers in other Fire Emblem games. Starting with a base Strength of 7, Ryan can reliably do substantial damage to enemies. Ryan's base Skill in particular is outstanding, with it being 10, Ryan has no problems hitting enemies when he attacks. Ryan has a low base Speed of 3, so if he gets attacked by certain enemies it is likely that he will get doubled. Fortunately Ryan also has a Defense of 6, a little higher than your average Archer. Additionally, he has a Resistance base of 5, also higher than most Archers. Ryan does have the drawback of having a Con of 5, so wielding a weapon such as a Steel Bow will only further slow him down. Ryan's growths reflect his bases for the most part. He has a 50% HP growth, which is exceptional. His Strength growth is 45%, so while it isn't terribly high it still has a good chance of increasing when he levels up. Ryan has a Skill growth of 60%, and with his Skill already being outstanding for an early-game Archer, Ryan is sure to nail every enemy target in his sights. His Speed growth is an abysmal 15%, so it is rare to see this stat increase when he levels up. Luck is in very much the same boat as his Speed, being only slightly better at 20%. Ryan's Defense growth is 35%, so while there is a chance he will increase it when he levels up, it isn't necessarily a good chance. Then there is Ryan's Resistance growth, which is a remarkable 55%; this combined with his already exceptional base Resistance makes Ryan the go-to guy for dealing with enemy magic-users. Ryan is best described as being a slow but tanky Archer; he has a difficult time doubling enemies, and more often than not will get doubled, but Ryan's incredible accuracy, solid damage output, and ability to tank hits, particularly magical attacks, makes him a reliable and versatile unit to have in the party. Endings Quotes "Gah! This injury is really bad, I've got to withdraw..." -Death Quote